


Safe with me

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: John flinched as a hand touched his shoulder"D-dont...please" John whimpered"Its alright John. You're safe now." James' voice was soft as he spokeAs he slowly turned John until  was on his side.





	

 

 

His body jerked with each blow to his back and a scream ripped itself from his throat as the whip hit nothing but raw skin. Tears dripped down the sides of John's face as pain radiated throughout his entire body. He wanted it to stop. He wanted the men of his unit to find him, to save him, to make this painful ordeal stop. 

 

John had no idea how long he had been captive. All he knew was that he had been take by rebel forces while doing his night patrol. He figured his unit had to be looking for him, He was the medic and second in command. But the hope for Getting out alive was getting slimmer and slimmer with each beat of the whip. 

 

John whimpered as the leather hit one of the rawer areas of his back and he could feel the blood drip onto his fatigue trousers. 

 

"S-stop ..please stop!" John begged. "Please."

 

The man behind John chuckled lowly. 

 

"Is it getting to be too much solider?" he asked, his tone mocking. He circled around John but the dim light prevented John from seeing the man's face. 

 

"I thought they trained you to be tough and yet here you are begging for mercy." 

 

John said nothing, he could think of nothing to say as the man continued to Walk around him like a shark circling prey. 

 

"The others want you dead, but I don't agree. You are too pretty to throw away. You could be of some....use I am sure."

 

John's heart drummed painfully against his chest. He could be of some use? His body shivered at His captures words.He wasn't stupid, he knew the implication behind that statement. 

 

"My men will find me." John managed to croak as the man came closer to him, close enough he could feel the man's breath against his face. 

 

"They should have found you by now if they were looking solider, no?" the man asked "you've been here for days and nothing."

 

John shook his head at the man's words. They would look for him. They had to, it was part of their Job. Unless they we're ordered not to, then he would be lost, at the mercy of his captures until they were finished with him. 

 

"You're wrong. They are looking."

 

"Look at you, in denial, but I guess we are going to see which one of us is right aren't we?" the man asked as he circled John one last time before depositing the whip he had in his hand on the table out of John's sight

 

The door clanked shut as the man left, leaving John alone. 

 

The muscles in his shoulders screamed from being stretched out and held in place by the chains that were digging into the soft skin of his wrists. He silently prayed that his unit was close and more than once he thought he heard the compound being stormed. But he was wrong.

 

It was hours later, after the sun had sank beyond the horizon that the metal door to the cell was opened and a few of the men that had taken him from his post had entered.

 

They were talking lowly to one another, making it difficult for John to hear and understand what they were saying, however he could smell the alcohol on them as they came closer. 

 

The man from earlier broke away from the other two he had brought with him. 

 

"We've come to make some use of you." the man stated as he reached out to touch John's face. John tried to move his body away, but found himself unable to due to his restraints.

 

"Don't make it that much harder on yourself, pretty boy."  the man sneered as He grabbed John by the face. John whimpered as thick fingers dug in to the skin of his face while pulling him slightly until his shoulders felt as if They were to be ripped out. His capture nodded his head towards John as a signal to one of his men to walk behind John.

 

Suddenly there are hands on his hips and warm breath against the back of his neck as one of the other men grab him. Fingers are digging into him through the fabric of his fatigues as his lower half is tugged back against the obvious bulge in the man's pants. John feels his stomach churn and he was certain if He had eaten anything in the last few days, He would have vomited.

 

"Please." John begged, in the poor light he could see the man's lips curl in a sinister smile. "You heard him."

 

John shivered as one of the hands on his hips began to slide up his side before crossing over his chest, fingers feather soft across his nipples and down his stomach. The touch was obviously supposed to arouse him and it was working. He hated it. He hated them. 

 

Dry chapped lips pressed themselves against his own in a revolting kiss as the man behind him continued to explore his body with his hand.

 

John took a deep breath as the kiss was broken. He was overcome by a wave of nausea. He was at their will, their mercy and they had none. 

 

The hand that had been running across his chest snaked its way down The front of his trousers, fingers tracing the unwanted erection tenting his fatigues. His body shuddered and the man behind him chuckled. 

 

"You chose wisely, Robert."

 

The man in front of him chuckled and John assumed this was Robert.  "I just didn't kill him." 

 

The man behind him made a sound of approval as he  undid the button and zipper of John's trousers before sliding his hand inside to give John's cock a painful squeeze.

 

John willed himself not to respond as the hand in his trousers began to work him to hardness. But it was futile. His body was responding to the stimulus. 

 

"Look at you. You want it don't you?" the man behind him whispered as he licked the shell of John's ear. 

 

"N-No." 

 

"You must. You're getting all hard for us." 

 

John shook his head, his eyes beginning to prickle and burn with tears. 

 

The army doctor attempted to keep his legs tense as he felt Robert begin to pull down the rest of his clothes. That too was futile as the cold air rushed against his naked skin, leaving him exposed for these men to see

 

John shivered as he stood naked and chained in the middle of the room, he could feel eyes feasting upon the sight of him bare and vulnerable. 

 

Robert moved and the chains clanked before falling to the ground with a thud as John was released from his binds. But He couldn't move. Not with the man behind him holding him in place. 

 

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder, applying pressure, pressing him down until He fell on his knees with a painful groan. 

 Robert was standing in front of him once more. He stared helplessly at Roberts groin as the man unzipped his jeans and reached inside to pull out his hard cock. 

 

"Since you are on your knees, why don't you do something useful?"

 

John looked at him with wide eyes as Robert gave his hips a little thrust, the tip of his cock brushing against John's lips. 

 

John refused to part his lips and a hand grasped his hair, giving it a painful yank. John yelped but before the sound was completely out, Robert thrust forward. 

 

John gagged as the dick hit the back of His throat.

 

"Breathe through your nose." the man ordered as he kept a hand in John's hair, pulling the strands tighter as John applied teeth.

 

The man behind John leaned forward, licking a strip up the side of John's neck before sinking his teeth into the side flesh.

 

John's eyes teared up once more from the pain of the bite.

 

The tears began to fall down his face as Robert began to thrust into his mouth, he found it difficult to breathe as Robert bottomed out against his lips

 

The man from behind wrapped his arms around John, holding him in place as Robert began to thrust between his lips, abusing his mouth. 

 

John could only make choking noises as the cock between his lips continued to hit the back of his throat, his face was wet from tears however it did not distract him from the teeth sinking in to his shoulder while hands roamed over his chest, pinching his nipples until they were hard. 

 

"He's so responsive."

 

The hands withdrew from his chest and John made a small sigh of relief. Perhaps they did have some mercy. But that hope was crushed moments later as great hands grasped his hips, tugging at them until he had to brace himself against the cold concrete as he was forced to get on his knees. 

 

John's body shuddered as a hand traveled down the small expanse of his back that had not been marred by the whip. Hands grasped the supple flesh of his arse as they spread his checks to reveal his puckered hole,

 

The solider's body tensed as a thick finger began to probe the ring of muscle, pushing against it gently until it gave way and the tip of which slipped inside of John's body.  

 

Robert pulled his cock from John's mouth, a thin trail of saliva leading from the swollen tip to John's swollen lips. 

 

"Hurry up Peterson" Robert exclaimed as John took a deep breath. "He's a prisoner, no need to be gentle"

 

With encouragement from the man in front of John, Peterson pushed his finger farther into John's body before pulling it out just to shove it back in with some force. 

 

John groaned in discomfort drawing laughter from the men.

 

"For how pretty you are boy, I thought you would have been fucked this way before"

 

John didn't answer, he couldn't, not as a second finger was crammed into his still tight hole. The stretch burned and he was certain the fingers alone would rip him in two. 

 

"Thats enough. Thats more preparation then he deserves." Robert snapped, his cock was still hard and glistened slightly as John's spit began to dry. 

 

Robert yanked his head and Peterson moved as Robert moved behind John. 

 

Hands grasped his hips, hard enough to leave a bruise and John could feel something larger against his poorly prepared hole as Robert lined himself up.

 

John attempted to prepare himself for the intrusion as the tip of Robert's cock pressed against the muscle.

 

A scream ripped itself from John's throat as Robert shoved his cock into John's body. It felt as if he had been ripped in half even before Robert had bottomed out against him. A whimper escaped John's lips as Robert began to move. 

 

"Keep him quite, will you peterson?"

 

John had forgotten about Peterson until Robert had reminded him of his presence. 

 

There was a dark chuckle as Peterson moved in front of him, his cock already free from the confines of his trousers, standing proudly as it waited to be shoved into John's mouth

 

"Open up"

 

John refused until Peterson grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it as Robert shoved into his body hard, moving him forward as the cock slipped between his lips. 

 

He gagged and he choked around the thick appendage in his mouth. Peterson held him there as Robert pulled out before ramming back in, moving him forward and shoving the dick down his throat. 

 

Spittle dribbled down his chin and there was certainly blood dripping down his thighs, but neither men noticed and if they did, they didn't care as they used him for their pleasure. 

 

John dug his nails into the cold concrete under his hands as he whimpered in pain. 

 

Tears flowed freely down his pale cheeks and dripped down onto the ground below. He wanted it to end. 

 

The hands around his hips dug deeper into his already bruised flesh as the thrusts from behind became harder and more erratic until, with a final thrust, Robert came inside him. 

 

There was a sickening feeling of something drip down the back of his legs as his assailant withdrew from his body. 

 

John collapsed onto the ground as Peterson withdrew from his mouth and released his hair. He hit the solid ground with a cry and tried to ignore the man still standing over him as Peterson fisted himself to completion, his come splattering over John's body. 

 

John laid as still as he could to lessen the throbbing between his legs as the men moved above him. 

 

"Here You are." it was the voice of the third man and John hoped he didn't want a turn. "Got it all on video" 

 

There was a kick to the side as someone passed him and a few moments later the door slammed shut. 

 

 

 

 

Three days later John's unit stormed the compound. He could hear gunfire and shouting from outside his door, but he didn't move. He hadn't since they had left him on the floor. 

 

John flinched as he heard the heavy metal door open and he attempted to curl into himself. 

 

"J-John-"

 

It was a familiar voice, a safe voice but John couldn't help but feel ashamed and humiliated at the fact he had found him. 

 

There was a rustle of fabric before the weight of a fatigue shirt covered his exposed body. 

 

John flinched as a hand touched his shoulder

 

"D-dont...please" John whimpered

 

"Its alright John. You're safe now." James' voice was soft as he spoke  

As he slowly turned John until  was on his side. 

 

Sholto slipped an arm under his body, pulling him from the floor until he rested against James' chest. The shirt was rearranged making sure his body was still covered as James called out for the medic who had come with them. 

 

John closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his men, not when they had to see him like this 

 

 

 


End file.
